Secret Central Special: Have you Heard about Littlest Pet Shop?
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The HYH gang are in Downtown City for a museum trip, but Jeff and Earl have big plans to go to a football game with tickets they stole. Now Mango, Coconut, and the littlest pet shop pets are on their way to stop them and return the tickets to their rightful owners.
1. Meeting Blythe

The kids of Secret Central High were going to Downtown City for a weekend museum adventures. They were at the airport waiting for the Susie Singleton and Emily Emerson was in charge of the trip. Sarah and Emma were looking out of the window. "I can't believe your old college friend, "Sophie" is letting us stay at the Pawza hotel," Emma said.

"She was a good student," Susie replied.

On their guide, they showed the 6 museums they'll be going to for the weekend.

 **Downtown City Museum of Natural History and Science**

 **Downtown City Museum of Art.**

 **Downtown City Science and Technology Mususem.**

 **Downtown City Toy Museum**

 **Downtown City Train Museum.**

 **Downtown City Astronomy Museum.**

"All I need to see is the football game at the stadium." Jeff said to Earl, "It's the The Big Bad Crocodiles vs The Deadly Jaguars."

"Sir," Earl replied, "You really need to get a good grade on this."

"Come on, Earl." Jeff replied to him, "I need my sports!"

Then he got out 2 tickets, "I stole the tickets from the guys we sat next to on the plane so we can see the game." he whispered.

"We're going to get in trouble," Earl whispered cautiously.

"Now class," Susie said to her students, "I want all of you on your best behavior, tomorrow we go to the museum of natural history and science and the art museum."

Later they arrived at the Pawza where Susie reconciled with Susie. Sophie gave the gang the keys to their rooms. Brandon, Dean, Michael, and Miguel stayed got room 433, Douglas, Jeff, Earl, and Andrew got room 434, Bryoni, Cathy, Emma and Sarah got room 435, Jenny, Lucy, Madison, and Ivy got room 436, Roro, Missy, Georgia and Alexis got room 437, and Dena, Magenta, Tonya and Lizzie got room 438.

Once they unpacked, Sarah and Emma got Mango and Coconut out of their cat carrier. They decided to take them to the ice skating rink.

Meanwhile, at the airport, 2 football fans were looking around in a panicky mode. a man with graying brown hair and a pilot suit came in and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," explained one football fan, "Someone stole our football tickets."

"We think it was that rude high school boy and his nerdy assistant." suggested the other.

"I remember him," the pilot recalled, "He purposely spilled soda on my suit."

They decided to get the police.

Emma and Sarah were checking out the ice rink. Mango and Coconut were watching the skaters when they saw a purple dog, a green gecko, an orange hedgehog, a blue mongoose, a pink monkey, a purple panda, and a gray skunk. They were "Zoe Trent", "Vinnie Terrio", "Russell Ferguson", "Sunil Nevla", "Minka Mark", "Penny Link", and "Pepper Clark". Mango and Coconut introduced themselves and decided to skate together.

Then a brown haired girl with fashionable clothes came in and called out to the pets. Sarah and Emma were impressed by her animal skills, they introduced themselves to her, "How can you talk to animals?" Emma asked.

"Well," Blythe explained, "My mom had the ability to talk to animals."

"Makes sense," Sarah replied.

Brandon came in with Dean and Michael. Sarah and Brandon started to feel lovestruck.

Meanwhile at the spa, Magenta, Dena, and Tonya were in the hot tub when Madison came in. "Magenta," Madison said, "Can I join you?"

"No way Prom Queen!" Magenta insulted, "This is our private spa treatment!"

Madison ran out and decided to go to the pool instead. There she met Cathy and Lucy and decided to go for a swim, afterward they saw Jeff and Earl with the tickets in their hands. They start to suspect their hiding something.


	2. Biskit Chaos

The next day the gang of Secret Central High was at Downtown City Museum of Natural History and Science. They were going through the dinosaur exhibit. Dean looked at the T-Rex and was amazed at how sharp their teeth are. "This is like those braces of yours Darling!" Jeff insulted.

"Sir," Earl replied, "One of my brothers have braces too."

"I forgot," Jeff confusingly said, "How many siblings do you have Earl."

"7 younger siblings, 4 girls and 3 boys," Earl answered.

"Whatever," Jeff replied.

Meanwhile, at the pet shop daycare, Mango and Coconut were hanging with the Pet Shop Pets with a karaoke party

"We're bored!" Sunil shouted.

"We should go to the museum," Minka suggested.

"Wait," Russell recalled, "You know the museum doesn't allow animals.

"We can sneak through the air vent." Mango suggested, "Like they did in spy movies."

"How can we forget them?" Russell asked.

Then they imagined themselves as secret agents going on a mission to Hawaii. There they found the lair of The Biskit Twins. They were planning to expose Blythe's secret to the entire world. They fought them off and escaped in a helicopter.

"That would be psychedelic." Coconut comments.

"Groovy Sis," Mango replied.

"Let's go," Russel said.

Back at the museum, they were checking out the Egyptian exhibit. Emma saw one of the Egyptian statues, that make her think of Mango. Then they saw a model of a camel. "Camels usually spit," Susie informed her students.

"That's really disgusting," Jenny replied.

"I know," Susie replied back, "This happened to Monique once when we went to the zoo."

Everyone started to giggle, except for Magenta, Tonya, and Dena. "I can't believe she recalled an event my mom had." She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the pets were getting screws out of an air vent entrance and one by one they entered. They barged out of the dunce and into the Egyptian wing. There they hid by an Egyptian mummy, "Look at the Egyptian attire." Madison dazzled, "I would love to wear one of the Egyptian queen's dresses."

"Maybe you can wear those bandages to look like a mummy." Magenta insulted.

Madison got annoyed by Magenta's insult. Little did they know is that the pets were hiding by the sarcophagus, "That pink haired girl is really mean." Sunil whispered.

"That's Magenta Morgan," Coconut explained in a whisper, "Along with her to cohorts, "Tonya" and "Dena" they love to humiliate other people who aren't cool."

"What about that football guy and his nerdy assistant?" Pepper asked.

"Jeff and Earl love to make fun of people who eat veggies." Coconut answered.

Dena was filming when she sees some hunky tourists, "Are you filming cute guys again Miss. DeMacro?" Susie asked sternly.

"No." Dena lied.

"You better not," Susie sternly answered, "This is informative and this is affecting your grades."

By the gift shop, they were looking at souvenirs. The pets blended into the stuffed animal pile so they won't get caught, "These animal toys look real." Andrew comments, "They look kind of like the animals we saw at The Pawza yesterday."

"Sir the tickets," Earl whispered to Jeff.

"Right," Jeff whispered as he got out the tickets from his pocket

"Tickets?" Mango whispered,

"Those are football tickets." Coconut whispered, "I heard them saying that they stole football tickets on the plane."

The animals knew they had to do something about it.

"Hey," growled a security guard, "No pets!"

Sarah and Emma were leaving when they saw their pet cats escaping, "Is that Coconut and Mango?" Emma asked.

Meanwhile, at the police station the 2 football fans explained everything to the chief of police, "I've been looking forward to the big game Sunday too." the police chief said.

"We really need to find those ticket thieves." said one of the football fans, "We bought them 6 months ago to save a few bucks."

"Now fellas." replied the police chief, "Let's go over what you know so far about the tickets."

Later at Downtown City Museum of Art, students were looking around the museum. Cathy felt really psyched, "I knew you would love this Cathy." Bryoni smiled.

When they got out of the European art, they bumped into a familiar girl, it was Blythe. She came here with her class and decided to join them. At the Asian art wing, Blythe decided to ask Susie something, "So why are you guys here in Downtown-City?" Blythe asked.

"My dad thought it would be a good way to raise money for the Have You Heard Club," Susie explained.

Blythe got confused, "It's a club where we share secrets." Susie explained,

Brandon, Bryoni, Cathy, Dean, Emma, Jenny, Lucy, Madison, Michael, and Sarah came in. They were the only ones who were in the wing, "Well I have a secret too." Blythe confesses in a whisper, "I can talk to animals."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"You're not laughing?" Blythe asked.

"Heck no!" Brandon answered.

Meanwhile, Magenta, Dena, and Tonya were texting when they saw a pair of twins with preppy outfits. "Like you like texting during trips?" asked the twin with black hair.

"Like yeah." answered Magenta.

Dena recognized them from the magazines that they're the Biskit Twins, daughters of Fisher Biskit. She liked the way they treated the innocent animals by giving them less-flavorable foods, boring toys, and making them feel alone.

"I like totally like your preppy outfits." Magenta comments.

"Thank you." replied the twins.

"Those shoes suit you." Tonya comments.

Blythe and Cathy saw them bonding and they knew they were in trouble.

Back at the hotel, Cathy, Emma, Sarah, and Bryoni were talking about the bonding between The Biskit Twins and Magenta's gang. They were worried that they might humiliate them by the end of the trip.


	3. Getting the Police

The next day, the gang were at Downtown City Science and Technology Mususem. Blythe has been invited by Emma. Earl loved the place. He decided to buy postcards, "What are your sibling's names again?" Jeff asked

"Zelda, twins Pia and Pippa, Sheldon, Victor, Robert and Marissa" Earl answered.

"Your sibling's names have the same initials as the daycare pets." Blythe recalled.

"Plus they do remind me of them?" "Zelda always sing 24/7, Pia and Pippa love pranks and gymnastics, Sheldon loves magic acts, Victor keeps dancing around, Robert takes things seriously, and Marissa loves painting."

Meanwhile, at the daycare, Mango and Coconut were doing some yoga. Vinnie and Sunil saw and decided to join. Pepper, Russel, Minka, Penny, and Zoe saw a hippie music video and were amazed by the fashion.

Then they imagined themselves as hippies. Russell played the sitar, Penny played tambourine, Pepper played the flute and Vinnie played guitar, Mango, and Coconut danced, and Minka, Sunil, and Zoe held peace signs.

Back in reality, they were still wondering about Jeff and Earl and the stolen tickets. They decided to get the police.

Back at the museum, Roro and The Teenage Fairytales were doing a virtual version of them having a concert at Madison Square Garden. After they were done they saw Blythe. "So what do you think of our virtual reality performance?" Georgia asked.

"I saw your video's online and I have to say, you guys are talented." Blythe comments.

"Normally I'm in the spotlight B." Alexis explained as she pushes Georgia out of the way.

"Alexis!" Missy shouted, "Don't mind her, she loves attention."

"Here are our songs." Roro said as she showed her phone with their 13 songs.

 ** _Vibes_**

 ** _Dance Of My Life_**

 ** _House Of Your Heartbeat_**

 ** _Moments Of His Soul_**

 ** _Crazy Beauty_**

 ** _Free Vibrations_**

 ** _Loved By Angel_**

 ** _I Love I'm Rocking_**

 ** _The Last Time_**

 ** _Don't Speak My World_**

 ** _Walk Of Choice_**

 ** _Endless Out Of Town_**

 ** _Have You Heard?_**

"I've listened to them." Blythe replied, "Their amazing."

"I hope you like my drum solo in Free Vibrations." Andrew said.

Dena, Tonya, and Magenta were checking out the fashion inventions when they saw The Biskit Twins. They decided to check out the Jewelrytron 3.0. Unfortunately, it gave them jewelry they didn't like, "This is so tacky!" Dena complained.

"Like I would rather die than wear this trash." Brittany groaned.

"I'm with you Sis." Whitney replied.

"Lame jewelry," Tonya whined.

"Hey look girls," Magenta pointed out, "Lee is looking at the gadget with the makeup on it."

Lucy came up to a makeup invention and gave her a beautiful makeover. Miguel was attracted to her and took snaps of her. "Now the traitor is getting attention!" Tonya growled.

"You look like a toy ballerina." Miguel comments.

"Speaking of toys." Lucy replied, "We have to go to that toy museum soon."

Later at the Downtown City Toy Museum, the students were looking around the toys. Lucy liked a ballet doll, Dean liked the old yo-yo, Brandon liked the toy plane, Sarah liked the stuffed animals, and Missy liked the hippie patterned bears.

Bryoni saw an ouija board and tested it out. Jenny asked if Jeff would humiliate himself again. Bryoni followed the pattern and it said, "Yes".

Madison saw some old fashion dolls and imagined herself wearing the outfits. She imagined one of her wearing a ballroom dress, a mermaid dress, and a Valentine's Day dress with Michael dancing with her.

Meanwhile, the pets were heading off to the police station. "It's been 2 days since your tickets have been stolen and we haven't found them anywhere."

"We really need to see that football game tomorrow!" Exclaimed one football fan.

"I know." The police chief replied.

"We're rooting for The Big Bad Crocodiles." said one football fan.

"We've admired them since high school." continued the other.

Suddenly, the pets barged into the doors making noises, "I know them," Mr. Baxter recalled, "Those are Blythe's animal pals."

"I think they want to tell us something." the police chief suggested.

Zoe got out a map of the city and pointed to the Pawza. The cops decided to ask questions there.

Later, when Blythe and the SC High gang got back to the hotel, Blythe, Susie and Emily saw that Sophie is interviewing the police. Blythe waved to her father and wondered what was going on Mr. Baxter explained that 2 idiots stole football tickets. "Jeff Jackson," Susie Angrily suggested, "Only he can steal tickets to a big game."


	4. Stopping Jeff

In the morning after breakfast, the gang was at Downtown City Train Museum. Lizzie saw the ocean patterns on the train. Susie explained that The Seashell express was a famous train that came through the University Main Line in the 70s.

Ivy recalled taking the trains in England, she remembered the intercom saying, "Mind The Gap".

Douglas found a boxcar from an old train and learned that they stored items in them.

In a passenger car, Sara, Brandon, and Emma were imagining what life was like in those days. Brandon hops out of the train in a dashing 30s outfit while Sarah and Emma dressed in 30s outfits came in and Brandon held onto them.

Back in reality, Dean told Brandon that he's going to check out the model trains. He recalled playing with his dad's train and Darla playing with it with her dolls.

Minka was playing Train Conductor when she saw Jeff was scaring kids at the gift shop. Minka was really mad at Jeff, she snuck up to him, crawled on his leg, and pickpocketed the tickets. She reached back to the others and showed the tickets. There they decided to get the police right away.

Later at the police station, they saw Mr. Baxter, the football fans, and the police chief. There they decided to go after the boys.

Later at Downtown City Astronomy Museum, the police chief, the football fans, and Mr. Baxter were being on the lookout for anyone who knew about the missing tickets. Unknown to them, the pets snook in while the security guard was sleeping on the job. They kept their eyes open for Jeff and Earl.

In the planetarium, they were watching a shooting star show when Jeff felt something in his pocket. "Where are the tickets?" Jeff shouted.

"Sir," Earl replied, "I think the pets took them."

"What do you mean?" Jeff shouted as the others started to look.

"I noticed that you have pink fur on your pants and it looks like the one from that pink monkey," Earl replied.

"I hate those animals!" Jeff shouted, "Always making messes and invading my privacy. They better return those 2 tickets we stole from the airplane!"

Everyone glared at Jeff and Earl. Outside the planetarium, they sat the police chief with Mr. Baxter and the football fans. "We were right." said one football fan, "You stole our tickets."

"The nerve you have for stealing." scowled the other.

"I have to save some cash for a car!" Jeff shouted.

"Will take care of it from here officer," Emily explained to the police.

"Boys," Susie growled, "I can't believe you would steal tickets to see a football game.

"You'll be serving detention as soon as we get back to South Carolina." Emily sternly explained to the duo.

"Thanks a lot, Earl!" blamed Jeff.

"Well," Earl replied."We lost them to those pets."

Afterward, Sarah and Emma picked up Mango and Coconut from the Littlest Pet Shop. They ran into Blythe and they shared contact info before they left for the plane.


	5. Have you Heard meeting

A few days later at Secret Central High, it was the weekly Have You Heard Meeting. They were serving green tea, strawberries, blueberry muffins, and crackers. Susie got out her laptop and explained that they were going to do a video chat with Blythe and her pets. She placed her laptop on a projector machine and activated the video chat, "Hey Susie." Blythe greeted

"Blythe Baxter" Susie replied, "It's good to see you again."

"Aunt Susie has told me about you," Serena said.

"Same for you." Blythe replied, "You're her young niece."

"Exactly." Serena replied back, "I come here time to time to see how my aunt is doing."

Then the pets came up and waved hi. "Look at those cute animals," Cathy commented.

"Yeah," Emma replied, "They've seemed to have befriended Mango and Coconut."

"I wonder if they'll befriend Chalk." Cathy wondered.

"I'm sure they would," Jenny replied as she patted Cathy on the shoulder.

"How are things in Downtown-City?" Madison asked.

"Great Madison." Blythe answered, "The Big Bad Crocodiles won the game."

"Congrats to them!" Dean shouted.

"Their cheerleaders have really dazzling outfits," Madison explained.

"Exactly Maddie." Blythe replied,

"Also," Sarah said, "Roro and The Teenage Fairytales got an idea from the incident for a new song."

"Anything new with those 2 buffoons Earl and Jeff?" Blythe asked.

"Mrs. Morgan is running detention and making them act out Frankenstein," Brandon explained.

Meanwhile, in Detention, Monique was running it and made Jeff and Earl act out an excerpt of Frankenstein where Jeff was Frankenstein's monster and Earl was Dr. Frankenstein. Magenta, Dena, and Tonya were watching them act. "It's Alive!" Earl shouted.

"This is ridiculous!" Jeff shouted, "I'm wearing a Halloween costume in detention with Earl dressed as a scientist and one of the drama teachers is running the place while the original is having sleep troubles and is taking the day off after an all night trip to Myrtle Beach!"

"Now," Monique explained sternly, "We don't complain in theater arts. "

"Yes, Ma'am," Jeff replied.

Magenta was texting The Biskit Twins on Jeff and Earl's acting and they thought they were being ridiculous. Tonya didn't like the costumes their wearing and imagined Blythe as Frankenstein's bride and giggled about it. Then Magenta stopped texting them so she won't get in big trouble.

The End.

 **Note: When Madison said how the Big Bad Crocodiles cheerleaders outfits were dazzling, this is a reference to Rainbow Rocks' The Dazzlings.**


End file.
